1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector and, more particularly, to a connector used to electrically and mechanically connect a coaxial cable to some device including another coaxial cable. The coaxial cable used with the coaxial connector preferably comprises a cylindrical metal thin film serving as an outer conductor and is generally intended to transmit a radio frequency signal therethrough.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have so far been proposed a wide variety of coaxial connectors which are designed to connect coaxial cables to each other or a coaxial cable to some device. A BNC type connector is a typical of coaxial connector and used with a coaxial cable which comprises a cylindrical outer conductor formed by braiding fine metal wires, an inner conductor known as a core conductor and constituted by a metal wire, a dielectric tube member interposed between the outer conductor and the inner conductor and an insulating tube covering the outer conductor. The BNC type connector comprises a center pin, a coupling nut, a housing and a ring-shaped gasket having a thorough bore. The BNC type connector is attached to one end of the coaxial cable in the following manner. Firstly, the insulating tube is removed at one end of the coaxial cable from the coaxial cable to reveal one end portion of the outer conductor. The revealed one end portion of the outer conductor is threaded through the through bore of the ring-shaped gasket and then partially untied. The untied one end portion of the outer conductor is entangled with the ring-shaped gasket and beautifully arranged by cutting away useless wires from the outer conductor. The one end of the inner conductor protruded from the dielectric tube member is tipped with a center pin through soldering process. After the gasket and the center pin are thus attached to the coaxial cable, the coaxial cable is threaded through the coupling nut and inserted to the housing from behind. Lastly, the coupling nut is screwed to the housing, thereby finishing the process for fixing the coaxial cable to the BNC type connector.
A drawback is, however, encountered in a prior-art BNC type connector of the above described nature in that the BNC type connector cannot be used with a coaxial cable including a thin film tube as an outer conductor because of the fact that the thin film coaxial cable does not include metal wires intended to be entangled with the ring-shaped gasket of the BNC type connector.